You
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Kau pagi ku, kau siang ku. Dan, bersediakah kau menjadi malam untuk ku?
1. Chapter 1

**You**

**Ng.. etto.. author newbie di sini .w.)/**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Genre : romace(?)**

**Rate : T**

** Summary : **_Kau pagi ku, kau siang ku. Dan, bersediakah kau menjadi malam untuk ku?_

**WARNING ! DEATH CHARA, typo(s), alur ngaco dan tak sesuai animenya(?) dengan perubahan di sana sini(?), GAJE.**

**So, Don't like, DON'T READ!**

**Author POV**

"Hahahaha.. dasar payah!"

"Payah! Pergi saja sana!"

"Itu dia! Dasar menjijikan!"

"Pergi kau!"

Benci. Marah. Muak. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan bocah kecil manis bersurai pirang keemasan itu.

'Kenapa?'

"Pergi kau siluman!"

"Kau moster!"

Selalu. Selalu saja semua orang menyebutnya seperti itu.

'Apa salah ku?'

Bocah pirang itu terdiam di sana. Menatap benci pada semua orang yang memandangnya sebelah mata. Kepada semua orang yang selalu merendahkan dan menghinanya. Kepada mereka yang lebih senang dengan ketiadaan eksistensinya.

'Kenapa kalian bersikap begini pada ku?'

Hampir seluruh warga desa memandang jijik pada bocah kecil beriris seindah lautan itu. Seakan bocak cilik bersurai pirang indah dengan sandingan manik aquamarine-nya itu adalah sampah paling busuk yang pernah ada.

"Haru, ayo pulang!" seorang ibu nampak menyeret anaknya paksa, "Jangan kau bergaul dengan moster itu!" hardik sang wanita paruh baya itu pada sang anak yang langsung terdiam dan memilih mengikuti ibunya.

Bagaimana dengan sang bocah pirang tadi?

Marah. Ya, dia marah. Sangat marah. Matanya menatap murka sang wanita paruh baya yang tengah melangkah pergi bersama sang anak yang ikut -dipaksa pulang- bersamanya.

Hening mengiringi sang surya keperaduannya. Sunyi menggema dalam dingin naungan pucat pasi rembulan.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Cairan bening itu meluncur mulus di pipinya yang berkumis bak kucing. Ah, anak ini lebih baik disebut rubah tan manis nan imut.

Ah, ada apa Naruto?

Mata yang sedari tadi menatap nyalang itu berubah redup. Sinar ceria yang selalu tampil di manik yang menyaingi indahnya langit tak berawan itu memudar. Tergantikan sorot mata penuh kesedihan mendalam. Sorot yang kental menggambarkan betapa terlukanya dia.

'Apa salah ku?'

Naruto menangis dalam diam di sana. Di sebuah taman bermain kecil untuk anak anak di desanya. Kakinya menekuk, kedua tangannya memeluk ke dua kaki kecilnya. Wajah manisnya tersembunyi di sana. Isakannya tertahan, karna bibir mungil itu digigit kencang oleh bocah pirang ini.

"Hiks.. a-pa salah ku?"

Miris. Suara serak itu terdengar sangat miris dan menyayat hati pendengarnya. Tapi, siapa yang mau keluar rumah dan pergi ke taman bermain di malam hari seperti ini? Ya, tak ada yang mendengar mu, Naruto. Tidak seorang pun.

"Naruto-kun.." lirih suara sang gadis kecil bersurai indigo tertelan oleh hembusan angin malam. Bersamaan dengan tetesan bening yang turut menganak sungai di pipinya.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

_Kau pagi ku._

"Ya, sekarang waktunya pembagian kelompok anak anak!"

"waa.. waa..."

"Aku dengan siapa, ya?"

"Ah, semoga aku dengan Sasuke-kun!"

BRAK!

Siiinnggg...

Hening segera merajai sebuah kelas di akademi Konoha saat seorang pria berkulit tan menggebrak meja untuk meredam suara suara calon calon ninja penerus 'Tekad Api Konoha' ini.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Atau sensei tak akan bacakan kelompok kalian." Guru berkulit tan dengan luka gores melintang di wajahnya itu menghela nafas kesal.

Nampak seorang bocah yang kita kenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto berwajah sumringah. Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat saat nama nama kelompok akan dibagikan.

'Waahh.. aku dengan siapa, yaa? Semoga aku dengan Sakura! Aahh~ tapi-tapi, Ino juga boleh!' batin anak laki laki hyper aktif ini penasaran dengan bayang bayang gaje tentunya.

'Naruto-kun..' batin seorang gadis tak berpupil bermarga Hyuga yang asik memperhatikan tingkah sang Rubah Uzumaki itu sedari tadi.

"Kelompok tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto.."

Kelas hening mendadak. Bahkan hanya suara jangkrik yang mendominasi(?). Banyak para siswi berdebar khawatir dengan wajah tegang menunggu kelanjutan pembacaan nama kelompok oleh Iruka sensei.

"Haruno Sakura-"

"BANZAAIII!" sorak -teriak- Naruto girang. Seluruh mata di kelas memandang kearah gadis bermarga Haruno itu dengan wajah ilfeel(?) dan penuh iba(?). Oh, dan lihat tatapan mereka yang seakan berkata, 'Tabahlah, Sakura.'. Dan sebagian besar sisa siswa lainnya kembali berdebar menunggu kelanjutan nama kelompok tujuh -minus Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuga Neji tentunya-.

"-Dan Uchiha Sasuke. Selanjutnya-"

"BANZAAAIII!" kini giliran Sakura yang bersorak kegirangan.

"TIDAAKK! SENSEI, KENAPA AKU SEKELOMPOK DENGAN DIA!?" ucap -teriak- Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sasuke sadis(?).

"Hn. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke kalem namun bernada menusuk.

"APA!? DASAR KAU TEME SIALAANN!"

Tap!

Bruagh!

Belum sempat kaki Naruto berpijak sempurna, sebuah tangan bertenaga monster menarik tangannya dan membuatnya jatuh berdebam ke lantai.

"Uuhh.. ittaii, Sakura~" Naruto meringgis pelan. Oh, betapa sadisnya kau Haruno-chan~

"Nilai Sasuke adalah yang tertinggi di kelas. Sedangkan kau kebalikannya, Naruto." Jelas Iruka sensei tenang.

"Huh!" Naruto merenggut kesal. Kenapa selalu dia yang jadi masalah untuk tuan Uzumaki ini? Duh, tak bisakah dua kucing anjing ini diam sejenak~?

'Naruto-kun..' batin seorang gadis manis bermata violet tak berpupil sedih sekaligus geli.

"Ah, kau kenapa Hina-chan?" tanya anak laki laki yang tak kalah manis di sampingnya, Inuzuka Kiba yang tengah menggendong anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru.

"Aku tak apa apa, Kiba-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

_Kau siang ku._

Hyung~

BRUAGH

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa seorang ninja manis dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya yang duduk di atas seekor anjing putih raksasa dengan semangat.

"GUK!" sang anjing pun tak kalah bersemangat dengan tuannya ikut menyapa Naruto.

"Kiba? KIBAA!"

Bertahun tahun berlalu. Naruto berubah menjadi lelaki yang kuat dan hebat. Keberadaannya sudah tak dipandang sebelah mata lagi oleh para warga desa. Dia juga sudah tak dianggap monster bahkan sangat dihargai sekarang. Ah, dan jangan lupakan bahwa kini sang Uzumaki muda telah memiliki banyak teman, baik dari Konoha sendiri maupun dari desa desa dan negara besar lainnya.

'Naruto-kun..' batin gadis bersurai indigo itu di balik tembok sambil tetap memperhatikan dan mencuri pandang pada lelaki pirang hyper aktif yang ada di balik tembok itu.

"Hinata-chan?"

DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG

Wajah gadis manis itu memerah. Merah padam bak kepiting rebus siap santap(?) saat lelaki pirang pujaannya menatapnya dari jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti itu.

Bruagh.

"Naruto-kun~"

Dan pingsanlah sang gadis dengan tidak elitnya(?).

"Hoy, Hinata-chan!?"

"Hoi, Hinataaa!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Nngg.." Hinata mengupas usap matanya pelan. Pening masih mendera kepalanya. Ingatanya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat wajahnya dan wajah Naruto berjarak sangat dekat.

Blushh..

Wajah manis itu kembali memerah. 'Ah, iya.. Naruto-kun sudah pulang, ya?' batinnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hoi! Kau sudah bangun, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Naruto-kun.."

Panas. Bahkan kepala Hinata mulai mengeluarkan asap(?). Dan,

Bruk!

Gadis bermarga Hyuga itu pingsan lagi.

"Heeii, Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hina-chan!?" ucap lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya sambil menjitak Naruto.

"Heeii, aku tak melakunan apapun pada Hinata-chan, tau!" balas Naruto cepat sambil membalas jitakan teman lamanya itu.

Dan jitak jitakan rubah vs anjing dimulai(?).

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

_Kau malam ku_

Perang dunia shinobi keempat telah dimulai.

Ya, perang sudah berlangsung. Dengan sulutan dari pihak musuh, Madara.

Juubi mengamuk, menghancurkan pertahanan aliansi shinobi perlahan. Dan dengan kata katanya, Uchiha Obito menghancurkan semangat dan harapan sang jinchuriki Kyuubi saat salah satu teman terbaiknya mengorbankan nyawa untuknya. Dan gadis bermaik violet itu tak tinggal diam, kembali dibangkitkannya semangat sang jinchuriki dengan kata kata tulusnya.

"Itulah mengapa kita yang bertahan merasakan 'luka' yang berarti teman itu berada di hati kita. Bukan seseorang yang ku buat dalam mimpi untuk menghapus luka, itu akan menghapus teman yang asli. Dan karna itu, aku tak peduli walau itu akan menjadi kutukan! aku akan tetap menyimpan neji yang asli disini!"

Senyum merekah di bibir gadis Hyuuga itu. Cengiran bersemangat Naruto kembali hadir seperti semula. Dan genggaman tangan hangat Naruto di sambut baik oleh Hinata.

'Genggaman tangan mu tak akan ku lepas, Naruto-kun!'

Dan perang kembali berlanjut.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Crash!

Kembali, bagai de javu, gadis yang memendam perasaan cinta tulus pada sang Uzumaki itu menunjukan pengorbanannya.

Iris shapire itu membualat kaget. Lagi. Satu temannya pergi demi melindunginya.

"Hi-Hina-ta.."

Sang gadis yang menjadi tameng pelindung tubuh sang jinchuriki jatuh terkulai di pangkuannya. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum termanisnya. Tangan dinginnya meyentuh pipi dengan tiga goresan yang mirip kumis kucing itu.

"Na-ruto- kuunn.." jemari lentiknya mengusap tetesan air yang mengalir dari mata Naruto. "A-ku, baik.. ba-ik, saj-ja.." suaranya menyerak, namun senyum manis setia di bibirnya.

"Hinata, kau-"

"Sstt.. jang-gan me-nangish, Na-ruto- kunh.."

"Kenapa kau melindungi ku, Hinata!?" sura Naruto terdengar parau, air matanya terus mengalir meski pun jemari lentik sedingin es Hinata terus mengusapnya.

"Karna aku.. uhuk!" darah memuncrat dari mulut kecil Hinata. "Aku.. men-cintai muh, Na-ruto-kun.."

Kini air mata juga mengalir di pipi Hinata, pelan tangannya menarik Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun.." nafas Hinata semakin berat. Dia dan Naruto sama sama tau bahwa malaikat maut telah berdiri menunggu gadis bersurai indigo itu. Mulai menyanyikan requim yang perlahan memisahkan jiwa dari jasad penuh luka Hinata.

_"Kau pagi ku, kau siang ku, dan kau.. malam ku.."_

Manik violet itu menutup perlahan. Tepat setelah sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi tan Naruto.

**END**

Ada yang bingung, ga ngerti, ndak paham? Oke, akan ku jelaskan(?)

"kau pagi ku.." = awal pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau siang ku." = perjalanan dan petualangan Hinata yang selalu dan terus menyimpan rasa pada Naruto.

"Kau malam ku." = dan akhir hayatnya pun, Hinata persembahkan untuk Naruto.

Gaje, aneh, jelek, typo kiri kanan?

Maafkanlah~

Aku hanya author cacad yang dapet ide mendadak(?)

Hargailah karya seseorang, tinggalkan jejak mu disini~ :3

Z.U.M


	2. Chapter 2

**You**

**Ng.. etto.. author newbie di sini .w.)/**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Genre : romace(?)**

**Rate : T**

** Summary : **_Kau pagi ku, kau siang ku. Dan, bersediakah kau menjadi malam untuk ku?_

**WARNING ! DEATH CHARA, typo(s), alur ngaco dan tak sesuai animenya(?) dengan perubahan di sana sini(?), GAJE.**

**So, Don't like, DON'T READ!**

**Author POV**

"Hahahaha.. dasar payah!"

"Payah! Pergi saja sana!"

"Itu dia! Dasar menjijikan!"

"Pergi kau!"

Benci. Marah. Muak. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan bocah kecil manis bersurai pirang keemasan itu.

'Kenapa?'

"Pergi kau siluman!"

"Kau moster!"

Selalu. Selalu saja semua orang menyebutnya seperti itu.

'Apa salah ku?'

Bocah pirang itu terdiam di sana. Menatap benci pada semua orang yang memandangnya sebelah mata. Kepada semua orang yang selalu merendahkan dan menghinanya. Kepada mereka yang lebih senang dengan ketiadaan eksistensinya.

'Kenapa kalian bersikap begini pada ku?'

Hampir seluruh warga desa memandang jijik pada bocah kecil beriris seindah lautan itu. Seakan bocak cilik bersurai pirang indah dengan sandingan manik aquamarine-nya itu adalah sampah paling busuk yang pernah ada.

"Haru, ayo pulang!" seorang ibu nampak menyeret anaknya paksa, "Jangan kau bergaul dengan moster itu!" hardik sang wanita paruh baya itu pada sang anak yang langsung terdiam dan memilih mengikuti ibunya.

Bagaimana dengan sang bocah pirang tadi?

Marah. Ya, dia marah. Sangat marah. Matanya menatap murka sang wanita paruh baya yang tengah melangkah pergi bersama sang anak yang ikut -dipaksa pulang- bersamanya.

Hening mengiringi sang surya keperaduannya. Sunyi menggema dalam dingin naungan pucat pasi rembulan.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Cairan bening itu meluncur mulus di pipinya yang berkumis bak kucing. Ah, anak ini lebih baik disebut rubah tan manis nan imut.

Ah, ada apa Naruto?

Mata yang sedari tadi menatap nyalang itu berubah redup. Sinar ceria yang selalu tampil di manik yang menyaingi indahnya langit tak berawan itu memudar. Tergantikan sorot mata penuh kesedihan mendalam. Sorot yang kental menggambarkan betapa terlukanya dia.

'Apa salah ku?'

Naruto menangis dalam diam di sana. Di sebuah taman bermain kecil untuk anak anak di desanya. Kakinya menekuk, kedua tangannya memeluk ke dua kaki kecilnya. Wajah manisnya tersembunyi di sana. Isakannya tertahan, karna bibir mungil itu digigit kencang oleh bocah pirang ini.

"Hiks.. a-pa salah ku?"

Miris. Suara serak itu terdengar sangat miris dan menyayat hati pendengarnya. Tapi, siapa yang mau keluar rumah dan pergi ke taman bermain di malam hari seperti ini? Ya, tak ada yang mendengar mu, Naruto. Tidak seorang pun.

"Naruto-kun.." lirih suara sang gadis kecil bersurai indigo tertelan oleh hembusan angin malam. Bersamaan dengan tetesan bening yang turut menganak sungai di pipinya.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

_Kau pagi ku._

"Ya, sekarang waktunya pembagian kelompok anak anak!"

"waa.. waa..."

"Aku dengan siapa, ya?"

"Ah, semoga aku dengan Sasuke-kun!"

BRAK!

Siiinnggg...

Hening segera merajai sebuah kelas di akademi Konoha saat seorang pria berkulit tan menggebrak meja untuk meredam suara suara calon calon ninja penerus 'Tekad Api Konoha' ini.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Atau sensei tak akan bacakan kelompok kalian." Guru berkulit tan dengan luka gores melintang di wajahnya itu menghela nafas kesal.

Nampak seorang bocah yang kita kenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto berwajah sumringah. Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat saat nama nama kelompok akan dibagikan.

'Waahh.. aku dengan siapa, yaa? Semoga aku dengan Sakura! Aahh~ tapi-tapi, Ino juga boleh!' batin anak laki laki hyper aktif ini penasaran dengan bayang bayang gaje tentunya.

'Naruto-kun..' batin seorang gadis tak berpupil bermarga Hyuga yang asik memperhatikan tingkah sang Rubah Uzumaki itu sedari tadi.

"Kelompok tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto.."

Kelas hening mendadak. Bahkan hanya suara jangkrik yang mendominasi(?). Banyak para siswi berdebar khawatir dengan wajah tegang menunggu kelanjutan pembacaan nama kelompok oleh Iruka sensei.

"Haruno Sakura-"

"BANZAAIII!" sorak -teriak- Naruto girang. Seluruh mata di kelas memandang kearah gadis bermarga Haruno itu dengan wajah ilfeel(?) dan penuh iba(?). Oh, dan lihat tatapan mereka yang seakan berkata, 'Tabahlah, Sakura.'. Dan sebagian besar sisa siswa lainnya kembali berdebar menunggu kelanjutan nama kelompok tujuh -minus Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuga Neji tentunya-.

"-Dan Uchiha Sasuke. Selanjutnya-"

"BANZAAAIII!" kini giliran Sakura yang bersorak kegirangan.

"TIDAAKK! SENSEI, KENAPA AKU SEKELOMPOK DENGAN DIA!?" ucap -teriak- Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sasuke sadis(?).

"Hn. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke kalem namun bernada menusuk.

"APA!? DASAR KAU TEME SIALAANN!"

Tap!

Bruagh!

Belum sempat kaki Naruto berpijak sempurna, sebuah tangan bertenaga monster menarik tangannya dan membuatnya jatuh berdebam ke lantai.

"Uuhh.. ittaii, Sakura~" Naruto meringgis pelan. Oh, betapa sadisnya kau Haruno-chan~

"Nilai Sasuke adalah yang tertinggi di kelas. Sedangkan kau kebalikannya, Naruto." Jelas Iruka sensei tenang.

"Huh!" Naruto merenggut kesal. Kenapa selalu dia yang jadi masalah untuk tuan Uzumaki ini? Duh, tak bisakah dua kucing anjing ini diam sejenak~?

'Naruto-kun..' batin seorang gadis manis bermata violet tak berpupil sedih sekaligus geli.

"Ah, kau kenapa Hina-chan?" tanya anak laki laki yang tak kalah manis di sampingnya, Inuzuka Kiba yang tengah menggendong anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru.

"Aku tak apa apa, Kiba-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

_Kau siang ku._

Hyung~

BRUAGH

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa seorang ninja manis dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya yang duduk di atas seekor anjing putih raksasa dengan semangat.

"GUK!" sang anjing pun tak kalah bersemangat dengan tuannya ikut menyapa Naruto.

"Kiba? KIBAA!"

Bertahun tahun berlalu. Naruto berubah menjadi lelaki yang kuat dan hebat. Keberadaannya sudah tak dipandang sebelah mata lagi oleh para warga desa. Dia juga sudah tak dianggap monster bahkan sangat dihargai sekarang. Ah, dan jangan lupakan bahwa kini sang Uzumaki muda telah memiliki banyak teman, baik dari Konoha sendiri maupun dari desa desa dan negara besar lainnya.

'Naruto-kun..' batin gadis bersurai indigo itu di balik tembok sambil tetap memperhatikan dan mencuri pandang pada lelaki pirang hyper aktif yang ada di balik tembok itu.

"Hinata-chan?"

DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG

Wajah gadis manis itu memerah. Merah padam bak kepiting rebus siap santap(?) saat lelaki pirang pujaannya menatapnya dari jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti itu.

Bruagh.

"Naruto-kun~"

Dan pingsanlah sang gadis dengan tidak elitnya(?).

"Hoy, Hinata-chan!?"

"Hoi, Hinataaa!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Nngg.." Hinata mengupas usap matanya pelan. Pening masih mendera kepalanya. Ingatanya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat wajahnya dan wajah Naruto berjarak sangat dekat.

Blushh..

Wajah manis itu kembali memerah. 'Ah, iya.. Naruto-kun sudah pulang, ya?' batinnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hoi! Kau sudah bangun, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Naruto-kun.."

Panas. Bahkan kepala Hinata mulai mengeluarkan asap(?). Dan,

Bruk!

Gadis bermarga Hyuga itu pingsan lagi.

"Heeii, Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hina-chan!?" ucap lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya sambil menjitak Naruto.

"Heeii, aku tak melakunan apapun pada Hinata-chan, tau!" balas Naruto cepat sambil membalas jitakan teman lamanya itu.

Dan jitak jitakan rubah vs anjing dimulai(?).

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

_Kau malam ku_

Perang dunia shinobi keempat telah dimulai.

Ya, perang sudah berlangsung. Dengan sulutan dari pihak musuh, Madara.

Juubi mengamuk, menghancurkan pertahanan aliansi shinobi perlahan. Dan dengan kata katanya, Uchiha Obito menghancurkan semangat dan harapan sang jinchuriki Kyuubi saat salah satu teman terbaiknya mengorbankan nyawa untuknya. Dan gadis bermaik violet itu tak tinggal diam, kembali dibangkitkannya semangat sang jinchuriki dengan kata kata tulusnya.

"Itulah mengapa kita yang bertahan merasakan 'luka' yang berarti teman itu berada di hati kita. Bukan seseorang yang ku buat dalam mimpi untuk menghapus luka, itu akan menghapus teman yang asli. Dan karna itu, aku tak peduli walau itu akan menjadi kutukan! aku akan tetap menyimpan neji yang asli disini!"

Senyum merekah di bibir gadis Hyuuga itu. Cengiran bersemangat Naruto kembali hadir seperti semula. Dan genggaman tangan hangat Naruto di sambut baik oleh Hinata.

'Genggaman tangan mu tak akan ku lepas, Naruto-kun!'

Dan perang kembali berlanjut.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Crash!

Kembali, bagai de javu, gadis yang memendam perasaan cinta tulus pada sang Uzumaki itu menunjukan pengorbanannya.

Iris shapire itu membualat kaget. Lagi. Satu temannya pergi demi melindunginya.

"Hi-Hina-ta.."

Sang gadis yang menjadi tameng pelindung tubuh sang jinchuriki jatuh terkulai di pangkuannya. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum termanisnya. Tangan dinginnya meyentuh pipi dengan tiga goresan yang mirip kumis kucing itu.

"Na-ruto- kuunn.." jemari lentiknya mengusap tetesan air yang mengalir dari mata Naruto. "A-ku, baik.. ba-ik, saj-ja.." suaranya menyerak, namun senyum manis setia di bibirnya.

"Hinata, kau-"

"Sstt.. jang-gan me-nangish, Na-ruto- kunh.."

"Kenapa kau melindungi ku, Hinata!?" sura Naruto terdengar parau, air matanya terus mengalir meski pun jemari lentik sedingin es Hinata terus mengusapnya.

"Karna aku.. uhuk!" darah memuncrat dari mulut kecil Hinata. "Aku.. men-cintai muh, Na-ruto-kun.."

Kini air mata juga mengalir di pipi Hinata, pelan tangannya menarik Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun.." nafas Hinata semakin berat. Dia dan Naruto sama sama tau bahwa malaikat maut telah berdiri menunggu gadis bersurai indigo itu. Mulai menyanyikan requim yang perlahan memisahkan jiwa dari jasad penuh luka Hinata.

_"Kau pagi ku, kau siang ku, dan kau.. malam ku.."_

Manik violet itu menutup perlahan. Tepat setelah sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi tan Naruto.

**END**

Ada yang bingung, ga ngerti, ndak paham? Oke, akan ku jelaskan(?)

"kau pagi ku.." = awal pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau siang ku." = perjalanan dan petualangan Hinata yang selalu dan terus menyimpan rasa pada Naruto.

"Kau malam ku." = dan akhir hayatnya pun, Hinata persembahkan untuk Naruto.

Gaje, aneh, jelek, typo kiri kanan?

Maafkanlah~

Aku hanya author cacad yang dapet ide mendadak(?)

Hargailah karya seseorang, tinggalkan jejak mu disini~ :3

Z.U.M


End file.
